


the driving force that is revenge

by ivermectin



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Alcohol, Chuck Bass is his own warning, Dan Humphrey is very drunk, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied Blair/Louis, M/M, POV Chuck Bass, Rape/Non-con Elements, Themes of Revenge, Unredeemed Chuck Bass, Whump, background Chuck/Blair, background Dan/Blair, references to Charlie Trout, references to Jenny Humphrey, season 5 episode 8, that's where the canon diverges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivermectin/pseuds/ivermectin
Summary: If I can’t have Blair, neither can you, Chuck thinks, and it feels good.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Dan Humphrey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	the driving force that is revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic partially because Chuck Bass scares me, and I wanted to do something with that, and partially because I wanted to write heavy angst/ whump. It is what it is. 
> 
> Anyway, you know that bit in S05, Ep08 when Chuck's helping a drunk Dan onto his couch and covering him with a blanket? my first thought watching it was genuinely, "wow, Dan trusts this guy too much, and I am not sure why he does."

Humphrey’s wasted, a dead weight who’s only semi-conscious, all monosyllabic grunts instead of conversation. He goes on and on though, _Blair, Blair, Blair,_ and it makes Chuck’s skin itch. He wants to say “keep her name out of your mouth, she wouldn’t want it there,” but as all things go, if Blair is a game, then they’re both losing. Humphrey, of all people, is Chuck’s rival and his equal, in this moment.

Chuck takes him to his place in The Empire, knowing they won’t be disturbed. He deposits Humphrey onto the couch unceremoniously, and Humphrey’s drunk enough that he doesn’t do much about it, his legs sprawling out in a position that cannot possibly be comfortable, his eyes, though dimmed by drink, still morose and serious with that maudlin look he’s been carrying around for years.

 _If I can’t have Blair, neither can you,_ Chuck thinks, and it feels good. He puts a hand on Humphrey’s chin, angles his jaw up, tracing the line of his jawbone with one of his other hands.

“Chuck,” Humphrey gets out. “What are you,” and then he stops in the middle of the thought, like he’s lost the word he’s looking for.

“I think you meant to ask, what am I _doing_ ,” Chuck says. “And the answer should be obvious. I’m doing _you._ ”

He hears Humphrey’s sharp intake of breath, before his shoulders are shaking with laughter. “That’s … funny…” he says. He is _so_ wasted. He is not going to put up a fight, not now, not once Chuck is done with him. His days of punching Chuck Bass in the face are over.

Chuck shifts, leans over Humphrey so that their hips touch. Humphrey isn’t laughing anymore. He looks more awake than he did a minute ago, possibly sobered by fear.

 _Good,_ Chuck thinks. _You ruin everything. You can’t get away with it, this time. I have you here, now. I have you._

Humphrey is trying to shake his head, but Chuck just presses his hips down against Humphrey’s hips, opens Humphrey's mouth forcefully, and thrusts his thumb in, jabbing at the other man’s tongue.

“Suck,” he insists. “Don’t struggle, unless you want it to hurt. I won’t hurt you if you co-operate.”

By the expression on his face, it’s clear that Humphrey wants to say something, to protest. Chuck forces more fingers in his mouth to ensure that doesn’t happen. With his other hand, he begins to unbutton Humphrey’s shirt.

Any amount of fight Humphrey might’ve possessed has entirely drained out of him. His eyes are focused elsewhere, and Chuck drags his nails down Humphrey’s chest (Blair taught him that one. He finds it causes adequate distress.) “Look at me,” he hisses. And then, he smiles at Humphrey. “Pity you don’t have an elder brother who could run to your rescue, huh?”

He puts a hand in Humphrey’s pants, and delights in the way he can see the shame, indignation, resignment, horror and shock in the other man’s expression. No poker face at all, this one. 

“Forget older brother, there’s nobody here looking out for you, is there?” Chuck asks. “Nobody who will come for you, at all.”

 _You’re even more pathetic than Charlie Trout,_ Chuck thinks. _We may both be lonely, but I am in control. I will always be in control._

He jabs at Humphrey’s tongue with his fingers, enough to temporarily hurt, but not to injure. He needs that mouth for the next activity, after all. In a quick moment, Chuck undoes his own trousers. Maybe this will help; maybe he will finally feel something other than the driving force that is revenge. He runs his hands, wet with Humphrey’s saliva, all over Humphrey’s face, messing him up. He is going to savour this.

“You’re going to do everything I say,” Chuck tells him, his certainty making it a promise, not a threat. “And then, like you would do with the frankly irresponsible amount of alcohol you’ve consumed, you’ll sleep it off. When you wake up, you will have to live the rest of your life with the knowledge that I know how to ruin you, and I am not above using it. Now or ever again.”

“I don’t…” Humphrey begins. Chuck doesn’t know where that sentence could go, and he doesn’t care. Don’t want to? Don’t consent? Don’t understand? Don’t think you should go on? Whatever. He is Chuck Bass. He is Chuck Bass, and there is a prone Dan Humphrey under him, a Dan Humphrey who cannot and will not fight him. A Dan Humphrey who is his for the taking, and who he can trust will leave him and Blair alone for good, once this is over.

“Shut the fuck up,” Chuck snaps. He nudges Humphrey’s chin with his hip, delights in the way his expression turns into something afraid and ashamed and resigned; an expression that Chuck has never seen on him before, ever.

 _This is your fault, Dan Humphrey,_ he thinks as he gets to work. _Why would you choose to follow my advice, why would you choose to get drunk with me? You had to know what would happen. You made this choice when you took this risk, and now you have to live with the memory of me forever._

Chuck smiles. He’s not exactly happy, but he’s as close to it as he gets.

 _They wanted a monster, so a monster I became,_ he thinks to himself, and it almost makes him laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> i've got the word doc of this saved as "whumpfrey" because that's the kind of person i am (terrible.)


End file.
